Contiguo
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Es cuando se encuentran las manos que los corazones se tocan; es cuando se encuentran los ojos que las almas se tocan. De alguna forma, ellos solo lo saben. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR asphora]


Descargo de Responsabilidad: ® Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. **_Contiguos_ es propiedad de asphora.**

* * *

 _ **Contiguo**_

— _Usado para describir cosas que se tocan entre sí; toque, contacto._

Leví no sabe cuando se convierte en parte de otro nombre propio en lugar del suyo, pero le gusta la forma en que la gente dice Leví y Petra o Petra y Leví. Se ensamblan tan bien juntos de una forma que él nunca imaginó ser capaz de apreciar, pero, sorprendentemente, ama ser parte de Leví y Petra, o Petra y Leví. Lo sabe mayormente gracias a Petra. Es casi inquietante lo bien que se acostumbra a ello.

Fue completa casualidad. Salieron a conocer a los padres de Petra, y aunque ellos ya habían oído bastante sobre Leví y estaban muy al tanto de que salían, Petra aun era un manojo de nervios.

Fue ese momento entre vestirse, arreglarse el cabello y alisar su vestido, que las palabras escaparon de su boca -fácil y suaves- sin dudarlo ni pensarlo dos veces. "¿Crees que les agrademos?"

Fue la manera en que lo preguntó. No fue _crees que les agrades_ porque Petra era su hija, obviamente les agradaría, independientemente. Sin embargo en lugar de eso, ella había dicho _crees que les agrademos_ **-mos-** como si fuera un paquete y no pudieras tener uno sin el otro. Fue la primera vez que Leví entendió por completo lo que la gente quería decir cuando expresaba que las parejas eran las dos partes de un todo.

Su amigo Auruo normalmente habla demasiado y muy rápido para su propio bien. Leví ni siquiera puede contar la cantidad de veces que han tenido que llevarlo a la sala de emergencias por casi cortarse su propia lengua. La mayoría de las veces, Leví es el más fastidiado por su amigo, a pesar de Petra escuchando atentamente a todo lo que Auruo tiene que decir.

No es que a Leví no le agrade —le agrada. Es solo que Leví no tiene tiempo para balbuceos ociosos. Le fastidia y le irrita sin fin, así que cuando Auruo lo presenta a sus amigos, empieza a desconectarse de sus palabras como siempre hace, cuando su foco de atención es captado en un momento singular.

—Así que me gustaría que conocieran a mis amigos -estos son Leví y Petra. Nos conocemos desde el primer año de la universidad —parlotea, y Leví puede jurar que lo dijo todo en una sola aspiración. Sus palabras son tan rápidas que prácticamente se ensamblan juntas, pero por una vez, a Leví como que le gusta.

Leví y Petra. Leví-y-Petra. _Leviypetra. Levipetra._ Dilo lo suficientemente rápido y se convierte en una sola palabra. De alguna forma, Leví encuentra que le gustaba ser Levipetra. Le gustaba tener el nombre de Petra tan cerca del suyo, que prácticamente podría tocarla. Tan cerca que nadie siquiera tendría que decir que eran pareja. Podrías saberlo por la forma en que decían Levipetra.

Cuando llega el aniversario de las muertes de Farlan e Isabel, ellos no salen de la cama. Leví no sabe si Petra tiene clase, mas no se molesta en preguntar. Ella no sabe si él desea su compañía justo ahora, pero tampoco se molesta en preguntarlo.

A las 8:00 am, entre las sábanas, la tranquilidad y el dolor, no era momento para preguntas o dudas. Leví le da la espalda a Petra, su espalda desnuda hacia ella; y ella justo se voltea de su lado, mirando hacia él envuelve los brazos alrededor de su torso. Sólo había espacio para promesas tranquilizadoras, y mientras respiraba - inhalando y exhalando- la subida y bajada de su pecho presionando contra su espalda, él pudo sentirlo. Fue silencioso y sutil, pero él pudo sentir el _todo va a estar bien_ en su toque.

De alguna forma, así era suficiente.

Cuando el padre de Petra muere, hay lágrimas y sollozos. Hay tanta negación y gritos, y Petra es un manojo de nervios porque no lo entiende. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?

Leví no tiene ninguna respuesta para ella. En su lugar, la besa en medio de uno de sus sollozos-barra-gritos, y Petra no sabe cómo o porqué, pero es la cosa más reconfortante.

Él la besa en su peor momento. La besa en medio grito medio llanto, como diciendo _dame tu dolor, lo tomaré, y lo tragaré todo por ti, porque te amo._ El resto de la noche pasa en la cama, sus brazos envueltos tan firmes alrededor de ella, que Petra piensa que es la única cosa que los mantiene juntos.

De alguna manera, con ayuda de Leví, pasa la noche.

No existe cosa como amor a primera vista, pero él piensa que si la hubiera, esto sería lo más cercano. Aunque él no recuerda -ninguno de los dos lo hace en realidad- como se conocieron, donde, o incluso bajo qué circunstancias, él sabe que Petra y él no son el resultado de algo tan incierto y simple como el azar.

Aun si no puede recordar cómo se conocieron, Leví sabe el momento exacto en que lo supo - _ambos lo supieron._

Pasó como un click, como el de una puerta siendo cerrada, lenta y callada y gentil aunque deliberadamente todo al mismo tiempo. Fue el mismo tipo de click que hizo eco en una habitación callada de una puerta siendo cerrada, o el tipo de click cuando las cosas son perfectas justo en ese momento.

Cuando Petra camina hacia Leví, su cabello de alguna forma ajustado en una diminuta trenza, sus ojos brillando con la misma anticipación que su corazón latía, y su silueta vestida en un simple vestido negro que caía perfectamente como caen una cascada de un precipicio -Leví también cae.

En ese momento, él lo siente -ambos lo hacen. En tan solo la primera cita, sus almas se tocan y desde entonces lo _saben_.

* * *

 _Notas de la traductora:_

 _Otra hermosa pieza que merece ser leída. En mi perfil podrán encontrar links al perfil de la autora y la historia original._

—Fanfiction, 17 de mayo de 2015.

פל«««— **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
